dpf_enterprisesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Panther Wiki
GlobalNavigation > #displayTimer > #showdate a {color:#FFFFFF !important} Welcome To Pink Panther Wiki Welcome to Pink Panther wiki. The Pink Panther Wiki is an encyclopedia wiki dedicated to proving detailed information on all the different incarnations of Pink Panther. This being a fan-created wiki means that any visitor is free to edit. Note for users: Please read the Wiki Policy before making any edits, thank you. About Pink Panther The Pink Panther is a series of comedy films featuring an inept French police detective, Inspector Jacques Clouseau. The series began with the release of The Pink Panther. The role of Clouseau was originated by, and is most closely associated with, Peter Sellers. Most of the films were directed and written by Blake Edwards, with theme music composed by Henry Mancini. Happy 11th Anniversary Wikia (formerly Wikicities) is a free web hosting service and a Wiki hosting service for wikis. The site is free of charge, deriving its income from advertising, and publishes all user-provided text undercopyleft licenses. Wikia hosts several hundred thousand wikis using the open-source wiki software,MediaWiki. Its operator, Wikia, Inc., is a for-profit Delaware company founded in late 2004 by Jimmy Wales and Angela Beesley—respectively Chairman Emeritus and Advisory Board member of the Wikimedia Foundation—and headed by Craig Palmer as CEO. Note For Users Please Read The Pink Panther Wiki Rules And Regulations Before Making Any Edits, Thank You. Pink Panther Wiki Rules And Regulations 1) Users Are Not Allowed To Edit Pages On This Wiki. 2) Users Are Not Allowed To Change The Name Of This Wiki. 3) Users Are Not Allowed To Use Inappropriate Language Of Any Kind In The Community Chat. 4) Users Are Not Allowed To Remove Or Change Any Page. 5) Users Must Obey Or Abide The Wiki Policies. 6) Users Are Not Allowed To Remove Or Change The Wiki Policies. 7) Users Are Not Allowed To Remove Or Change The Polls. 8) Users Must Read All The Wiki Policy. 9) Users Are Not Allowed To Copy Data From Other Wikis. 10) Users Are Not Allowed To Trick This Wiki. 11) All Edits Should Be Made In Good Faith. 12) Make All Edits With The Intent Of Improving An Article. 13) Users Are Not Allowed To Vandalize Any Articles Or Content From Any Type Of Page. 14) Users Are Not Allowed To Plagiarize (Yes, We Will Know If You Copy From Other Wikis), This Will Result In A Permanent Ban Without Any Warning. 15) Users Are Not Allowed To Create Spam Articles. 16) Users Are Not Allowed To Ask Or Blackmail Other User For Their Passwords To Any Game Or On Wikia. 17) Users Are Not Allowed To Create A Category Without Permission Of The Person Who Created This Wiki. 18) Users Must Be Respectful To Other Users. 19) Users Are Not Allowed To Add Any YouTube References In Any Article. 20) Users Must Ask A Sysop For Permission To Advertise Another Wiki. 21) Users Are Extremely Prohibited To Add Pornographic Videos Of Any Kind On This Wiki, This Will Result In A Permanent Ban Without Any Warning. 22) Users Are Not Allowed To Upload An Image If You Do Not Plan To Add It To A Page. If The Image Is Not In A Page, It Will Be Removed Immediately. 23) Users Are Not Allowed To Rage. 24) Users Are Not Allowed To Add Non-Existing Categories Without The Permission Of The Person Who Created This Wiki. 25) Users Are Not Allowed To Make Edits Just To Earn Ranks. 26) Users Must Use Common Sense. 27) Users May Speak Any Language Except Inappropriate Languages. 28) Users Are Not Allowed To Call Other Users Names. 29) Users Are Not Allowed To Upload JPEG Or JPG Images. 30) Users Are Not Allowed To Impersonate Other Users. 31) Users Are Not Allowed To Hack Other Users' Accounts. 32) Users Are Not Allowed To Edit Other Users' Profiles. 33) Users Are Not Allowed To Harass Or Bully Other Users. 34) Users Are Not Allowed To Advertise. 35) Users Are Not Allowed To Remove Admin Warnings And Block Messages From Your Message Wall. 36) Users Are Not Allowed To Lie. 37) Users May Upload GIF Images. Trivia Questions ______________1) In what year was the original Pink Panther released ? ______________2) In how many Pink Panther films did Peter Sellers star as the inspector ? ______________3) What is the villains name in the first Pink Panther Movie ? ______________4) What is the name of the man instructed by Clouseau to attack him when he least expects ? ______________5) In which of the Pink Panther Movies is Inspector Clouseau promoted to Chief Inspector ? ______________6) During the production of which Pink Panther movie saw the death of Peter Sellers ? ______________7) How many films do not feature Peter Sellers ? ______________8) In which of the movies sees Inspector Clouseau dragged of to jail ? ______________9) Which film features a nudist colony ? ______________10) Which film sees Dreyfus going mad and trying to blackmail the world into killing Clouseau ? Featured Article (Monthly) The Pink Phink is a 1964 animated short comedy film, directed by Friz Freleng and Hawley Pratt. It is the first animated short starring Blake Edwards'. The Pink Phink Won an Academy Award for Short Subjects, Cartoons; released with Kiss Me, Stupid. The Pink Panther disagrees with a decorator (The Little Man) over what color a house should be: blue or pink. Not sure where to start * Find out more about The Pink Panther Wiki on the About page. * If you're new to wikis, check out the tutorial, and see Help:Contents. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up The Pink Panther Wiki. Adding Content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and "Wanted Articles". * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the Special:Upload page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. Talk and More * Check out the community portal to see what the community of The Pink Panther Wiki is working on and stuff like that. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more of stuff like that. Advertisement Do You "Like" Toy Story, Or Do You "Love" Toy Story? If You Do Go To http://disneys-toy-story.wikia.com. More Wikis (Not All Wikis) * http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com * http://minecraft.wikia.com * http://nintendo.wikia.com * http://www.wikia.com * http://mario.wikia.com * http://donkeykong.wikia.com * http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com * http://mrbean.wikia.com * http://disneys-toy-story.wikia.com * http://villains.wikia.com * http://pinkpanther.wikia.com * http://batman.wikia.com * http://superman.wikia.com * http://joker.wikia.com * http://spongebob.wikia.com * http://disney.wikia.com * http://nickelodeon.wikia.com * http://pixar.wikia.com * http://logos.wikia.com * http://friv.wikia.com * http://lego.wikia.com * http://ninjago.wikia.com * http://dc.wikia.com * http://marvel.wikia.com * http://shazam.wikia.com * http://harleyquinn.wikia.com * http://pink-panther.wikia.com * http://comicshub.wikia.com * http://homealone.wikia.com * http://oggyandthecockroaches.wikia.com * http://looneytunes.wikia.com * http://tomandjerry.wikia.com * http://adventuretime.wikia.com * http://theamazingworldofgumball.wikia.com * http://regularshow.wikia.com Polls Who is your favorite Pink Panther character? Pink Panther The White Man Hoarse Inspector Clouseau Sergeant Deux Deux Ant & Aardvark Tijuana Toads Misterjaw Crazylegs Crane Chief Inspector Charles LaRousse Dreyfus Cato Fong François Sir Charles Litton Professor Auguste Balls Which film do you prefer? The Pink Panther (1963) A Shot in the Dark (1964) Inspector Clouseau (1968) The Return of the Pink Panther (1975) The Pink Panther Strikes Again (1976) Revenge of the Pink Panther (1978) Trail of the Pink Panther (1982) Curse of the Pink Panther (1983) Son of the Pink Panther (1993) The Pink Panther (2006) The Pink Panther 2 (2009) Which TV Show do you prefer? Pink Panther (1964-1980) The Pink Panther Show (1969-1980) Pink Panther and Sons (1984-1986) The Pink Panther (1993) Pink Panther and Pals (2010) Which Inspector Clouseau Actor do you prefer? Peter Sellers Alan Arkin Daniel Peacock Lucca Mezzofonti Roger Moore Steve Martin To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Category:Browse